


Best Kiss Ever in the Whole Wide World

by Johnlockery (holmespluswatson)



Series: OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/Johnlockery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get drunk and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kiss Ever in the Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off the prompt:[Imagine your OTP under the covers, giggling and kissing in between their short conversations.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49705783615/imagine-your-otp-under-the-covers-giggling-and#notes/html/)
> 
> It was beta'd by the lovely [sortingthesockbasket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/pseuds/sortingthesockbasket/html/)

Though they had tried their best to hide it, John and Sherlock were a bit drunk. 

They'd gone to Greg's birthday party and practically everyone had left somewhat tipsy, including Molly who was a surprisingly social drunk. 

It wasn't until very early that morning that the couple finally managed to fall back in bed, giggling and kicking off their shoes.

"You need to get drunk more often," Sherlock commented, hiding under the covers.

John grinned, joining him and kissing Sherlock's forehead. "Nah. Being sober's more fun."

"Nuh-uh," Sherlock replied, shifting closer to John. "'Cause when we're sober we don't do this. And I like doing this."

"What're we doing?" John asked in confusion, wrapping a lazy arm around Sherlock's middle. 

"Smiling and talking and stuff..." Sherlock's voice got considerably softer until he said loudly, "But I don't like when you-you're drunk and you do that thing where you get really close to people b'cause you're only allowed to be close to me."

John giggled at that, and Sherlock kissed him. "I don't do that," he denied. "You know I only have eyes for you."

Sherlock's cheeks grew even more flushed than they already were. "You mean that?" He asked, and John immediately nodded.

"Yeah. You're my favourite."

"You're my favourite, too."

"You kiss good."

Sherlock grinned at the 'compliment,' rewarding John with a brief kiss. "You kiss good too. But it's kind of messy when you're drunk."

John scoffed playfully, gently pushing Sherlock aside. "I'm a perfect kisser. You're too drunk to 'preciate it."

" _Prove_ it," Sherlock said dramatically, pouting his lips. 

John quickly complied, giving Sherlock a sloppy kiss before pulling back and asking, "Did I do good?" with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Sherlock felt he had no right to dim John's cheerful attitude and nodded, lying swiftly, "Best kiss ever."

"Best kiss _ever?_ " John asked in shock, drinking in Sherlock's drunken praise. 

"Best kiss ever in the whole wide world," Sherlock replied.

John grinned and pulled Sherlock into a hug, and the detective could hear his doctor murmuring to himself, "Best kiss ever in the _whole wide world._ "


End file.
